Only Time Will Tell
by iluvdanny
Summary: Harry and his friends are trapped on a desert island with NO WANDS! Find out how they survive! And yes there is a little romance :) please rr
1. clueless

Disclaimer: All these characters in my story belong to JK Rowling except for my crazy plot.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! I thought that this would be fun to write about. just enjoy the story and please take 2 seconds out of your time to review it and tell me what you think!  
  
Only Time Will Tell  
  
Chapter 1: Clueless  
  
*********************  
  
Ahhhh. Thank god it is summer, Harry thought to himself as he woke up late in the afternoon. No make that, THANK GOD ALMIGHTY THAT IT IS SUMMER!!! He was about to start his seventh year at Hogwarts. Sirius's name had finally been cleared and he wasn't on the run anymore. Which meant, Harry finally got to escape the Dursleys and live with his Godfather. It was such a nice day at the house. Of course, the sun was already up and the chicks were out! He could see them from his bedroom window. But before he went chick hunting he had to eat breakfast with Sirius. He was probably waiting for him. In fact, Harry was very surprised that Sirius hadn't waken up earlier as usual I mean it was what, 12:00? Harry climbed out of bed and went downstairs to find Sirius. The house was oddly silent. What was going on? By now Sirius would be clanging pots and pans, making some breakfast. But he couldn't hear anything except the obnoxious birds outside.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Sirius seriously, if this is a joke, it isn't funny," Harry yelled, thinking that this was one of his famous pranks.  
  
When he entered the living room Sirius was laying on the floor. Harry gasped and rushed to his side. Luckily, Sirius was still breathing. But what could of done this to him? Suddenly he heard a rattling breath just behind him. He turned around and saw-  
  
************  
  
A/N: Well, I'm going to have to leave you there because I have to go. But don't worry the next chapter will be up in the next day or so! Meanwhile, you can just click that button right below this and review! Just tellin' ya, the more you review, the sooner I'll have the next chapter up! 


	2. captured!

Disclaimer: All these characters in my story belong to JK Rowling except for my crazy plot. Also in this chapter there is a little excerpt from a familiar song by Nelly. I don't own that either.  
  
A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. but this one will be longer. Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: captured!  
  
*******************  
  
VOLDEMORT. Harry gasped.  
  
"Ha Ha HA!" cackled VOLDEMORT. "I have got you trapped. And you don't even have your wand."  
  
Harry automatically reached into his pajama pocket to get it, but then he realized that it was still in his bedroom. How could he be so stupid to forget it? But then why would he even want to bring it for breakfast? How should he have known that he would be face to face with VOLDEMORT. Why was he thinking about this? He might as well say his prayers because he was doomed. He began a silent prayer in his head. "Dear God-"  
  
"Don't start saying your pitiful prayers yet," sneered VOLDEMORT. "My first thought was to kill you right here. But now I think I'm going to let you suffer. You and your other little friends."  
  
"W- What do you mean?" squeaked Harry.  
  
"What I mean, Potter, is that you and your little friends are all going to be abandoned on a desert island. With no food or water. And NO WANDS. I'm just going to watch you starve and DIE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" VOLDEMORT laughed his horrible laugh.  
  
How can he watch me die if he's abandoning me? Harry thought to himself.  
  
Apparently VOLDEMORT could read minds. "You won't be able to see me," he said. "But I am going to be there. watching your every move, until you drop DEAD on the sand!!"  
  
Shoot, thought Harry. I'm going to miss chick hunting this morning. VOLDEMORT laughed and slammed Harry on his broomstick just outside of his window. Ow, thought Harry. That hurt.  
  
And they took off. The next thing Harry knew that he was laying in the sand. Hermione and Ron were beside him. It was getting dark. Had he been laying there the whole day? Apparently so.  
  
Ron and Hermione were just getting up too. They rubbed their eyes and looked around.  
  
"What happened to whatitsface. VOLDEMORT?" said Ron groggily.  
  
"I think that he knocked us out and made us sleep," said Hermione.  
  
Harry was about to say something when a huge wave of icy cold water came upon them and drenched them all. That definitely woke them up! They got up and squinted around. The whole island was covered with palm trees and tropical bushes.  
  
"It's so hot," said Harry, fanning himself. Even though they were thoroughly bathed it was still hot. "It's getting hot in here. So take off all your clothes."  
  
Hermione gave him a very severe look which plainly suggested that this is not a time to be joking around. "I think we're in the tropics," she said. "Come on, let's have a look around."  
  
So they walked around. It was a very very small island. Only about half a mile from end to end. It was long and skinny. In the middle of the island they found a very small stream.  
  
"Water!" cried Ron who rushed forward to drink it.  
  
"No, Ron!" said Hermione, holding him back. "What if VOLDEMORT poisoned it or something? It's dangerous."  
  
Ron let out an exasperated sigh and stared longingly at the water.  
  
"I don't know why VOLDEMORT put us here," said Harry, frowning. "He said it would be a desert island. And now we're here in all of this greenery and a stream here. What if it's a trick?"  
  
"It's really possible," Hermione agreed. "I highly suspect that he poisoned that water. I mean, look! It's so tempting with the clear, crisp, water."  
  
Ron moaned.  
  
".but we can't drink it," finished Hermione.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" said Harry, voicing the thought that had been haunting everybody's mind for the last hour.  
  
For once Hermione didn't have an answer. Everybody stood there speechless. until Hermione did have an answer.  
  
"Do you think we could maybe cut down some of these trees and build some kind of a shelter?" she suggested.  
  
"How are we going to cut those down?" said Ron. They're too thick. We don't even have a knife. Of course it could be a lot EASIER if we had our wands!!!"  
  
"But maybe we can get some broken branches," said Harry, looking around. "If we collect enough, we can maybe build something."  
  
So, everybody collected as many branches as they could carry and took them to a spot that was near the shore, but not too close. They began to assemble a shelter thing, when suddenly Ron shouted, "Look!"  
  
They looked where he pointed and saw a small and sleek-  
  
***************  
  
Once again I'm going to have to leave you there because I have other things to do! I will have the next chapter up tomorrow, probably. Please review!! 


	3. mysterious appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for my crazy plot.  
  
A/N: Well here I am again. Enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 3: mysterious appearance  
  
*****************************  
  
package.   
  
"I don't remember that being here," said Hermione, frowning. "What is it?"  
  
They all walked up and took off the brown paper. Inside was a box.   
  
"Three-man tent," said Harry, reading off the box. "This is a three man tent! We don't have to build a stupid stick shelter now! We have a tent!"  
  
When Ron realized the good news he began dancing around. He grabbed Hermione and waltzed her around. Or at least, tried to. She pushed away at once.   
  
"Stop it, Ron!" she said, but her cheeks were flushing red. "How do we actually know that that is actually a tent?! It could be VOLDEMORT tricking us!!"  
  
"Aww, Hermione!" said Ron. "You always have to find the negative side of everything. How can a tent hurt you?"  
  
Once again Hermione didn't have an answer. She pursed her lips and looked down at the tent scornfully. "I don't think we should mess with it," was all she said.  
  
"Well if you don't want to, fine!" said Ron, who started opening the package. "WE're going to put it up, with or without your help."  
  
"Oh, all right!" she snapped, and they managed to come up with a tent which was lopsided and not very steady because of the sand. But there was a little dirt to hammer the stakes in, just not much. That night the next task was starting the fire. They just decided to use the dead branches they were originally going to use for the shelter, since they had no use for them anyway. They put them on a patch of dirt and stood there, deciding what to do.  
  
"What we need are some matches," said Hermione.  
  
"We could try the old fashioned way. Rubbing two sticks together," suggested Harry.  
  
"That will take forever," said Hermione.  
  
Ron was completely lost. "What are matches?" he said. "And how can you make a fire from rubbing sticks together?"  
  
"Never mind, it just happens."  
  
"Wait," said Ron. "Why do we even NEED a fire? There's no food! And it's so bloody hot."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do for food?" said Hermione.  
  
Once again, silence.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right. We really don't need a fire," said Hermione with a sigh. "It's getting late anyway. Let's go to bed."  
  
So they went into the tent and settled down for sleep. Of course, they didn't have any sleeping bags or anything. Just the slick floor of the tent.  
  
"Shit!" fumed Harry. "This is so damn uncomfortable."  
  
"Harry watch your language!" hissed Hermione through the darkness, who was right next to him.  
  
"Oh for God's sake Hermione we're seventeen years old!" said Harry.  
  
"No, you're 17. I'm still 16 years old," said Hermione.  
  
"So, I think you're old enough to take language," said Harry, as he shifted to make himself comfortable. "Oh just go to bed!" Hermione snapped.  
  
So, with great difficulty, they went to bed. And sometime in the middle of the night, (his watch said 3:00) he found a soft and plump pillow. He plumped it up a bit, and rested his head upon it and fell asleep once more.  
  
He was violently woken by a high pitched scream. He continued laying there with his precious pillow, not wanting to get up.  
  
He heard the scream again. And this time it was accompanied by a voice. "God, Harry! Would you please get off of my butt?!"  
  
It was Hermione. He was laying on her butt! He immediately got up and looked around. There was Hermione, looking disgustedly at him. And Ron was laughing his head off.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Harry, his face rapidly turning a bright red.  
  
So this next day everybody got up and did nothing, because there was nothing to do.  
  
They were just sitting there when suddenly Hermione said, "I'm going to test the water." Just like that.  
  
"What?!" said Ron, sarcastically. "Is this actually Hermione Granger, saying that she is going to take a sip of the water? Well bless my soul!"  
  
"Shut up," she said, as she walked away. Ron and Harry jumped up to go with her. When they reached the little stream she bent down, cupped some water, and took a sip. Ron and Harry watched her anxiously.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Well I guess there's nothing wrong with it!" said Hermione.  
  
"THANK GOD!!!" cried Ron and he and Harry rushed foreward and swallowed and swallowed and swallowed.  
  
Then they walked back and sat there again, with nothing to do.  
  
Hermione suddenly got up and said, "I'm going to wash in the river."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Ron indignantly. "You're going to contaminate the water!!!"  
  
"Oh Ron," she said. "Do you realize that there are also fish in there poopin' and peein'? It doesn't matter."  
  
"Besides," said Ron. "You don't have any soap!"  
  
"Yes I do," she said. "Right here." She pulled two small bottles. "And shampoo" (she puled out two larger bottles) "And of course conditioner."  
  
Ron stared. So did Harry.  
  
"Do you mean to say," said Harry. "That when you found out you were going to be stranded on an island the first thing that came to your mind was to pack some shampoo and conditioner and some soap?"  
  
"Correction," said Hermione. "Shower gel and lotion. And yes, those things are essential. I am at least going to smell nice while I'm dying."  
  
And she walked away towards the stream.  
  
"Ok," said Harry. "Since when has Hermione come to be such a - girly girl?"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" called Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry shook their heads.  
  
So they sat there with of course, nothing to do. Harry was getting quite bored. And not to mention hungry.  
  
"I'm going to spear a fish," said Harry, out of nowhere.  
  
Ron snorted. "Ok Tarzan. How exactly are you going to do that?"  
  
"With this," said Harry.  
  
Ron stared, with his mouth open. Harry was holding up a spear.  
  
"Ok," said Ron. "Where the hell did you get that?"  
  
"It was laying in the bushes," said Harry.  
  
"Ok that is weird," said Ron. "But still, it's going to be pretty hard spearing a fish!"  
  
"Says who?" said Harry as he walked away. "There's going to be a fish cookin' in five minutes!"  
  
Five hours later.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Harry calm down!" yelled Hermione. Her and Ron were sitting by the fire, while Harry was still trying to spear a fish. Harry still hadn't caught one. And it was getting quite late.  
  
Hermione came back from her wash smelling very flowery like. Her smelled nice too. She only wished she had brought more clothes. She was still stuck wearing the t-shirt she got from France that one time and her jean shorts.  
  
"Harry, why don't you just give it up," called Ron. "It's too dark to see anyway."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Harry?" shouted Ron.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione.  
  
STILL no answer. Where was he?  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous looks. They jumped up and peeked around the bushes, where Harry was supposed to be. And they met the most gruesome sight they had ever seen which was-  
  
**************** A/N: sorry for leaving you right here but I have to go and if I don't finish it now it might never get up. But you can't get mad because this is an extra long chapter according to what I'm used to doing. I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	4. blood, flesh, and vomit

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters here except for my crazy plot.  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: blood, flesh, and vomit  
  
**************  
  
. Harry holding a dead, bloody fish.  
  
"EEEWWW!!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Surprise!" cried Harry, dangling the blood - dripping fish in front of her. "There is dinner tonight!"  
  
Ron was just staring unbelievingly. Hermione looked like she was about to throw up.  
  
"I think I've lost my appetite," she croaked. And holding her stomach, she dashed away. They eventually heard an odd splattering sound.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron. He ran after her.  
  
Harry looked at his fish. It wasn't that bad.  
  
Ron found Hermione next to a bush, upchucking and vomiting and throwing up all over the place. Gruesome sight #2 of the night. When she was finally done with her business, he said, "Are you ok?"  
  
"What do you think?" she said. "Of course not! God! This worked out nicely. Right after I take my bath, this happens." and with that she vomited again. After she was finally finished, Ron held her arm and pulled her towards the stream.  
  
"Come on," he said. "You need to clean up," he said. He was still holding her arm, in case she felt so queasy to fall. As they got nearer to the stream, his foot slipped and he came tumbling down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ron.  
  
Then Hermione came after him. "EEEEE!" she screamed.  
  
His head landed in some mud. Or was it mud? He sniffed. The smell told him everything. Gruesome sight # 3. "UGH!!!" he said.  
  
He just then realized the position he was in. He was slumped headfirst on the ground. Hermione was on top of him, with both arms around him. And the legs were too tangled to tell whose was whose.  
  
"No wonder you two were yelling," said a voice. They turned their heads and saw Harry standing, his face breaking into a grin. "I'll leave you to your business alone," said Harry.  
  
"Ugh no Harry!" said Hermione. "We both slipped and fell down."  
  
"Yeah well YOU didn't get your face smushed into somebody's crap!" said Ron, disgustedly.  
  
Harry began to crack up. Then his giggles turned to laughs. Then those turned into huge, whooping laughs, which left Harry gasping for air and pounding the ground with his fist. While Harry was on the ground, Ron and Hermione got untangled and waded out into the stream, to wash off. Ron dipped his head under and under but the smell just would NOT go away.  
  
"Here," said Hermione. "Use some of my shower gel. It'll help." She handed over the bottle.  
  
Ron looked at it, then said, "Ugh! I don't want to smell like daisies!" This caused Harry to go into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh Ron!" snapped Hermione. "Nobody cares! Besides, it's better than smelling like poop."  
  
So, VERY reluctantly, he poured some on his hand and scrubbed it onto his face. And thankfully, the smell went away. He now had a powerful daisy aroma around him. He kinda liked the smell, but he wasn't about to admit that.  
  
When they got out, Harry said, "Well! I've already cooked the dinner. Let's eat!"  
  
"Are you kidding?" said Hermione. "I'm not eating that thing!"  
  
"Hermione," said Harry, "We haven't eaten in 3 days!"  
  
"So? It's sick."  
  
"Just eat it, Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"No way," she said, stubbornly.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Hermione was chewing the fish. It was a very small fish, so they each got a very small portion. She still hated it. The bloody fish was still pictured in her mind. But she had to admit that it felt nice to finally be eating something.  
  
When they were finished, they went to bed. Hermione made Ron be in the middle so that Harry wouldn't grab her butt again. Which, thankfully, didn't happen when they woke up the next morning.  
  
They went outside, and saw that the fire had completely gone out. Just then, Hermione pointed at a spot in the bushes and let out a piercing scream.  
  
Harry and Ron whipped around, looking for the spot she was pointing to. And they saw-  
  
************** A/N: g2g! Please just take 2 seconds out of your time and click that button under here to review! I will have the next chapter up soon. 


	5. a sickly reminder

Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS IS MINE!! 'cept for da plot.  
  
A/N: Well I'm finally back!! I haven't updated this story in a couple years now... so anyway sorry 4 the wait obviously... and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: a sickly reminder  
  
**************************  
  
...a long fat and green snake. It looked heavy and plump and its green scales sparkled strangely in the hot sun. It winded around countless shrubs and palm trees and its yellow eyes pierced through everything.  
  
Harry dropped his spear.  
  
Hermione continued screaming.  
  
Ron yelled for Hermione to shut the hell up. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and scrambled back away into the tent.  
  
"Oh... my... GOD!!!" shreiked Hermione from the tent. "HAVE YOU TWO GOT NO SENSE?!?! GET BACK HERE BEFORE IT *KILLS* YOU FOOLS!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP FOR THE LAST TIME HERMIONE!!" shouted Ron with frustration.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to do... He knew he could talk to snakes but it was too dangerous. What if it was evil or something... even worse... what if it was VOLDEMORT. He had no idea what to do. His eyes looked around, and he desperately tried not to make eye contact with that slithery beast. But he had to.  
  
He finally looked into its little eyes and said to it loudly and clearly, "WHAT DO YOU WANT."  
  
Ron, who was watching anxiously, said in a small and oddly high-pitched voice, "W-what did you say to it?"  
  
"I asked it what it wanted," said Harry calmly as his stomach jumped a bit.  
  
The slithered out its forked tongue and said in a sultry voice that only Harry could understand, "You." Harry gasped.  
  
"What?! WHAT?!?!" yelled Ron in agony. "WHAT DID IT SAY?"  
  
Harry had lost his calm, self control. Now he was just as frightened as Ron. He squeaked, "It wants me."  
  
Hermione let out another shreik and dashed out of the tent and began tugging at their arms.  
  
"Please come into the tent.. PLEASE. It will kill you!" She had bright tears in her chocolaty eyes.  
  
For a moment Harry gave in to her pleas, but he had to stand his ground. He had to. He could not give up. He could never give up.  
  
He looked at the snake again and it slithered its blood red tongue. Then the snake said quite plainly, "You're hot."  
  
Harry froze. Now wait a minute... that didn't make sense. He wanted to say "What do you mean?" but it was quite clear. But it just didn't make sense!  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were arguing.  
  
"Come ON Ron, it's dangerous!"  
  
"No! I'm not leaving without Harry! Why aren't you badgering him you little badger!"  
  
"Because he's stronger than you- ya little twit!"  
  
"DID YOU JUST SAY-"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!" bellowed Harry, and they fell silent at once. "It just said that I'm hot!"  
  
It sounded so ridiculous that Ron and Hermione simply stared with confusion at him. Harry began to laugh.  
  
"But-" began Hermione. "It thinks I'm hot!" said Harry.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense.." mumbled Hermione, now flushed pink with embarrassment.  
  
Ron began to join in the laughter too. "Yea... you're pretty popular Harry. Even the ANIMALS want you!"  
  
Harry gasped between his giggles and said to the snake back in a deep, sizzling voice, "You are soooo sexy you sexy beast!"  
  
The snake flicked its tail and stared lustfully at him.  
  
"Harry," said Ron grinning, after he caught his breath. "What if it's a boy snake?"  
  
Harry's smile faded.  
  
"EWWWWWWW YOU GROSS PERVERT!" squealed Hermione who had jolted out of her stunned silence. "I can't believe this. I'm going back to the tent."  
  
"It's just a joke HErmione! I mean, it's probably a girl snake-"  
  
But Hermione had already zipped close the tent and Harry knew that if he would walk in there, she would be pouting.  
  
He looked back to see the snake again, but it was gone. He didn't even hear it.  
  
"Where did it go?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"I dunno... is it in your pants already Harry? You shouldn't jump forward in a relationship like that-"  
  
"God Ron that's gross!" said Harry disgustingly.  
  
Ron grinned and shrugged, but then said- "Well matey, what do you say we get it on?"  
  
********************************* A/N- leaving you with that thought... I've got nothing 2 say but review! I PROMISE you I will have the next chapter up very soon!! But please PLEEEAASE be nice and review for me! Or else there will be no motivation for me to continue! Have a nice day! :) 


	6. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Disclaimer: nope... I'd love to say otherwise, but I do not own these fabulous and oh so entertaining characters *sigh* yep it's depressing ya know  
  
A/N- heeey I'm back!!! I LOVE the reviews- tell me anything- whether ya like it or ya don't or any suggestions! I will continue to update as soon as possible. Read and enjoy! :)  
  
Chapter 6: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
  
****************************  
  
Harry stared at Ron with his mouth wide open. "Get it ... ON???" he finally said.  
  
Ron gave a small laugh and replied, "Well, you know--"  
  
-but suddenly Hermione's bushy brown head came into view and then her fist with her razor like knuckles came in seeming slow motion into contact with Ron's pointy nose.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Ron howled.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU JERK?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!? I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOTIC FOOL AND I HATE YOU!! I WANT YOU TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!!!"  
  
Harry had never, ever, seen Hermione so angry in his entire life. Not even when she slapped Malfoy in the third year. Hermione was now slamming her fist onto every part of Ron she could reach.  
  
"Her-" (PUNCH) "MI" (PUNCH) "O" (SLAM!!) "NEEEEEE"!!!  
  
Hermione was too mad to even care. Her face was scrunched up and red and smoke was really coming out of her ears in small short puffs.  
  
Harry then realized that he should have probably been trying to break up the fight I mean... who would play the peacemaker? He sighed and reluctantly decided to end this entertaining battle.  
  
"Alll right you two, time to break it up," he sighed.  
  
But they were still fighting. Now Ron was fighting back- yanking Hermione's hair as hard as he could. Hermione was howling in pain.  
  
"Ok you can stop fighting now," Harry said a little louder.  
  
Hermione seized back her long hair and was now using it to tighten as a rope around Ron's long neck. Ron was now gasping for air.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Harry roared and he shoved them both away from each other.  
  
Harry pushed back Hermione and held her hands behind her back.  
  
"Seriously Hermione get a grip on yourself! You're losing control-" said Harry gruffly trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"LET ME AT HIM!! LET ME RIP HIM APART!!" she growled as she struggled violently.  
  
Ron was sticking out his tongue . "NYA NYA NUH- NYA NYA!!"  
  
"STOP IT RON YOU'LL PROVOKE HER!" yelled Harry.  
  
"YOU ARE A SICKO!" she roared as she thrashed about.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" he retorted angrily. "All I was saying is that we should get on the fire! Like, LIGHT THE FIRE!"  
  
Hermione began to blush deeply than ever before, which was considerably hard to do since her face was already redder than a brick as she realized her mistake.  
  
"I was NOT hitting on Harry!" continued Ron. "I don't understand you!"  
  
Hermione regained her stregnth and said, "Well I don't understand you either! Why couldn't you just say 'let's LIGHT the fire?!?!"  
  
"Well what's wrong with being funny once in a while?!?!" yelled Ron.  
  
"It was NOT funny !!!" she screamed as she yanked herself free of Harry and stormed off in the opposite direction.  
  
Ron panted and slowly sat down in the sand. "What is WITH her?!" he fumed as he grabbed a nearby twig and began to break it in half and the halves and half, and the quarters in half... and so on and so forth.  
  
"Well," sighed Harry as he also lowered himself onto the ground, "I think she was really upset about everything and you just sort of pushed her over the edge."  
  
"It was just a JOKE!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry paused and finally said, "Well I guess she didn't get it."  
  
Ron gave him a funny look.  
  
"What?!" said Harry. "Look if you don't believe me why don't you just talk to her. You two need to work this out, as much as I'm enjoying this."  
  
"Are you kidding?!" laughed Ron. "She'd probably blow her stack again... I don't know... she might whip me with her stupid hair!"  
  
"Well you have to work this out. I mean... this is ridiculous. We should all be on the same side," said Harry seriously.  
  
Ron exhaled noisily and finally said, "Alright fine but first she better cool off a little. I'll talk to her tonight."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly. "Ok," he said.  
  
That evening, Hermione was still not returning to the campsite.  
  
"Maybe you should go find her," suggested Harry.  
  
"I guess," answered Ron. "Well... if this is it then goodbye Harry- it has been a pleasure living with you."  
  
Harry laughed and said, "She won't kill you. Just talk to her, ok?"  
  
"Yea... we'll see. Pray that I'll make it out alive," said Ron as he disappeared into the greenery. Harry listened until his footprints disappeared and he decided to catch another fish. Only... he better not find another bloody one like he did last time... he'd have to work on that...  
  
Ron made his way quietly across the island, searching everywhere for Hermione. He finally found her, sitting on the shore where the waves lapped against her feet. He approached as quietly as he could, being careful not to make that much noise. But she heard anyway.  
  
She whipped her head around and with narrow eyes growled, "What do YOU want?"  
  
Ron finally said, "I'msorryHermionepleasedon'tbemadatmeIwasjustkiddingandIwaswonderingifwecoul dbefriendsagain."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ron drew in a deep breath, watched Hermione apprehensively, and said slowly, "I am really sorry that I made you mad. I honestly didn't mean to, and I'm sorry. I hope that you can um... forgive me."  
  
Hermione stared at him. Finally, Ron was extremely releived to see, Hermione smiled slightly and said, "That's ok. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like that. I'm just sort of... worried I guess."  
  
Ron sighed with liberation. "That's perfectly understandable," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly and said, "Well I'm glad you understand that because I will be killing myself tonight before the sun sets."  
  
*cheesy record stopping noise you usually hear on tv shows* WOAH HOLD UP STOP RIGHT THERE  
  
"WHAT?" said Ron with obvious fear. He could not have heard right.  
  
"Yes Ron, you heard right. I am killing myself tonight. There is obviously no point in my existence."  
  
"But- no- I mean- please- no" stammered Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed in a sickingly serene way and said, "Ron I appreciate you fretting for me, but I am ready to escape this living hell."  
  
Ron finally gathered himself and said, "Hermione just can't kill yourself. I thought you were optimistic. We will get out of this mess no matter what you say! So don't kill yourself." he finished.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything but just picked up something in the sand. Ron squinted and saw.... Harry's SPEAR?!  
  
"HOLY SHIT HERMIONE YOU AREN'T SERIOUS ABOUT THIS ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Of course I am you fool!" she sneered back sharply. "Do you think I would kid about this??!?!"  
  
Ron grabbed his hair and began to... cry. "No Hermione, don't. You just can't. I need you... I mean- we need you..."  
  
Hermione smiled sadly. "I will miss you Ron. But I have to die. It was just meant to be."  
  
Harry suddenly appeared. "Has anyone seen my spear?" he said.  
  
"Hermione is killing herself," Ron sobbed.  
  
Harry simply blinked. "Oh that's nice. But have you seen my- WAIT HOLD UP WHAT IS SHE DOING?"  
  
"She's killing herself!" sobbed Ron yet again.  
  
Hermione had the spear now inches from her heart.  
  
"Goodbye boys, you may eat me when the fish supply becomes low."  
  
Harry dropped his jaw in horror. "No Hermione, you can't-"  
  
The spear was now 5 centimeters from her heart and rapidly moving... suddenly Ron screamed "BUT HERMIONE I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
*********************************** a/n: sorry this chapter took so long- but then again.. it is longer than what I usually do. But- what is this sudden outburst from Ron all about? please review and I will update ASAP. thanx :) 


	7. What's a muggle?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately.

A/N: I'm gonna attempt a little more dramatic approach to this chapter.. Tell me if you don't like it! Or if you do.. just keep reviewing.. and enjoy!

Chapter 7: What's a muggle?

Ron was too late. The spear had pierced her skin and she lay slumped on the ground.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry simply stood with his eyes open wide in shock, while Ron went full out into panic mode.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! PLEASE!!!!"

Harry could feel the lump in his throat already. It kept tying itself tighter and tighter until the only way to untangle it was to completely let loose. He cried out all of his anguish and his fear. Hermione was more than just a friend - not in that way - but was more of a best friend than anything. She was his window into the real world, full of darkness he had yet to experience. And it was slammed close, and he couldn't even feel that last breeze of hope. It had vanished as well.

Harry fell to the ground.

"HARRY!" Ron roared. He shook Harry violently until he could feel Harry's bones rattling inside. "STOP IT! HERMIONE COULD BE DEAD!"

Harry didn't know what to say. He just cried.

Ron looked up to the sky. "Please," he whispered. "Help me. Help Hermione."

As if in answer to his desperate prayer, there was a rustling in the greenery behind them that announced the arrival of a newcomer. Harry and Ron both turned around in fear and saw the snake.

"Oh that's just great. Real GREAT!"

Harry stood up. "Quiet Ron," he said. "Maybe it can help us."

Ron didn't listen. "Well WHAT!! Are you going to finish her off? Is that what you're going to do???" he screamed at the snake, who stared menacingly at them both.

But then something happened, that was so unexpected that .. well it was just surprising. The snake gave a full look of pity, and even Ron shut his mouth.

The snake then proceeded to balance all of its weight on its back half, springing up to a full 5 an some odd inch feet tall. The sight was so strange that Harry couldn't resist laughing.

"Shut up Harry," gasped Ron. "It's going to kill us."

After staying in that position for a second or two, it flashed blinding light and out of the snake's body sprang a slender body with strikingly red hair... Ginny Weasley.

Ron and Harry both gaped, but Ginny didn't waste any time.

"Ron, stop staring like that. Get some water."

He couldn't move.

"MOVE IT!"

He got the water.

"Ginny - how did you- I mean-" Harry was too shocked.

"Harry help me stop the bleeding. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Ok."

"She's going to be fine," said Ginny, pressing the wound over Hermione's heart.

"How do you know?" said Harry, his voice quivering.

She smiled and opened up her robes.

Harry's heart started to race when she opened them up, but he was disappointed when she was still wearing clothes underneath. Instead, she pulled out a little animal... a bird... a phoenix. It was so small and tiny... he could tell it was just a baby. It blinked twice and looked around, apparently startled.

"Phoenix tears!" he remembered suddenly.

Ginny carefully placed the little bird on the injury and they both watched. Nothing happened.

Ginny's confidence began to falter. "Well go on Peep... cry!" she said.

It simply looked up at them with questioning eyes, as if to say, "Well, what do you want me to do?!"

Ginny was getting desperate. "Come on Peepie! Come on! Dare we go! Peepsies jushta wittle birdie-"

"This is stupid," said Harry. He pulled out another freshly caught fish, just as brutally beaten as the last one, and the phoenix immediately let out an indignant squack at the sight of the bloody fish. Immediately the tears began to flow from the shuddering Phoenix, and the wound began to heal.

"Oh thank God," breathed Ginny, as the miracle played out right in front of them.

Hermione finally began to breathe. Her body moved a little bit and she finally opened her eyes.

"HERMIONE!" cried Harry. "You're alive!"

Ron tried to cheer, but he was still crying from the sight of the fish.

"Harry. PLEASE put the fish away," Ginny sighed.

"Oh, right." He pocketed the fish and Ron yelled happily.

Hermione simply looked up at them. "Where am I?" she said stupidly.

"You're on the island."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"Who am I?"

"You're Hermione Hermione."

"Oh."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all exchanged a worried look.

"Do you know that you're a witch, Hermione?" said Ginny slowly.

"How dare you! Take that back at once!"

"No, Hermione you're a witch. Like, not a muggle witch. A real witch that can do magic."

"What's a muggle?"

A/N: I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to leave it at that.. I know it's been so long since I've updated! But this won't be the end I will be updating soon. Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
